El Soldado de ojos perla
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Naruhina-Oneshot/Llega un nuevo soldado al regimiento mas dificil en donde solo aceptan hombres...pobre Naruto...sera que ahora se cambio de bando? Sino porque le gusta su compañero? (Un poco de lemon)


**Ohayou Mina-San! Este one shot lo he tenido guardado en la compu, no se si este bueno, hace tiempo que no lo leo, aveces escribo y los dejo ahi y luego no se si son buenos o no y por eso no los subo...realmente no se si este bueno, en fin, pueden dejarmelo saber con un review. Que lo tomatazos no sean demasiado duro eh! jejeje **

* * *

><p><strong>El soldado de ojos perla<strong>

Hinata llevaba varios meses entrenándose como loca todos los días. Tenía todo listo y perfectamente planeado y lo mejor de todo, su padre no sospechaba nada de que su supuesto viaje de un año al extranjero era una mentira muy bien montada.

Esta vez le probaría a su progenitor que ella también era capaz de ser igual de fuerte que su hermano gemelo. Se había pasado la vida a la sombra de Neji y estaba harta de que su padre la tratara como una niña inútil y debilucha. De él solo podía escuchar las miles adulaciones, del sin fin de cualidades que tenía su hermano: Fuerte, ágil, veloz, ingenioso, inteligente, en otras palabras, un verdadero genio.

-_Si claro…un genio_ – pensaba celosa, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto.

Abrió la puerta, deposito su maletita en la entrada, voltio a ver su casa antes de atravesar por la salida de su domicilio, su padre y su gemelo estaban de viaje, así que nadie se despidió de ella esa mañana. Se prometió que el día que volvería a cruzar por esa puerta, su padre le sonreiría orgulloso.

.

.

.

La ojiperla llegó en frente de un campamento militar. Se revisó una vez más para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Entró a las oficinas. Se puso algo nerviosa, ya no estaba tan segura que funcionaria. El coronel la recibió amablemente. Su padre había sido un muy respetado general del ejército, pero se había retirado cuando su madre había fallecido para cuidar de ellos, ya que aún eran muy chicos. Gracias al buen nombre Hyuga, Hinata no había tenido problemas cuando envió por correo su solicitud para entrar al ejército, pero la chica no se había conformado con inscribirse para ser soldado, no, se había inscrito haciéndose pasar por el hijo varón del gran Hyuga Hiashi y se había metido al campamento más difícil en donde solo aceptaban hombres. El coronel no sospecho nada, después de todo Hinata es un nombre que también se usa para chicos, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con él.

La peliazul había pasado a cortarse su largo cabello esa misma mañana, dejándoselo como un varoncito, aun recordaba con cierta tristeza su cabello en el suelo de aquella peluquería, lo había cuidado por años, recordaba como su madre la peinaba con amor todos los días, deshacerse de él, había sido lo más difícil, pero el cabello podía volver a crecer. También se había comprado una faja que le apretaba bastante bien ciertos atributos femeninos, de manera que se notaban muy poco y con la ropa holgada ligeramente que traía, no se notaban aquellos pechos que normalmente atraían a más de uno cuando usaba algún escote, pero aunque se había deshecho de esa notoria molestia, aún habían ciertas cosas que podían delatarla, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Hiashi-San… - Dijo el Coronel Jiraiya sonriente al verle entrar.

-¡Hai! – Aseguró intentando hacer la voz lo más gruesa posible.

El hombre de cabello blanco lo observó. El chico era mucho más delgado de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, parecía un debilucho en realidad. La carta que había recibido de Hiashi adulando a su hijo le había hecho tener otra imagen de él, una mucho más varonil que lo que tenía enfrente, pero el viejo sabía que los padres tienden a exagerar las virtudes de sus hijos, cegados por el amor paternal. Lo que Jiraiya no sabía es que la carta hablaba de su gemelo Neji y no de Hinata.

-¡Bien soldado Hyuga! Quinto regimiento, tercer batallón, primera sección. Afuera te darán tu uniforme y el Teniente Kakashi te llevara con tu escuadra.

.

Hinata se encontró en los dormitorios de los reclutas, las literas estaban perfectamente alineadas. Le asignaron la cama de abajo de una de ellas que para su buena suerte estaba justo al lado de la entrada hacia los baños.

Suspiro aliviada cuando el teniente Kakashi se despidió y la dejo sola en los dormitorios, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de nada, hasta se había tomado la molestia de explicarle detalladamente todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los horarios y donde se encontraba la cafetería, el campo de basket, la biblioteca, etc, etc, etc.

Después de instalarse salió a caminar un rato. Al día siguiente sería una más de todos esos soldados, aprovecharía su último día de descanso, su próximo domingo libre seria hasta dentro de dos semanas.

.

Hinata se acostó temprano, aprovechó a ponerse su pijama, ya que aún no llegaba ninguno de los compañeros con los que compartiría los dormitorios.

Por ahí de las 9h30 de la noche, empezaron a llegar. Se voltio hacia la pared que tenía en frente para no tener que ver a nadie, ni hablar con ellos. Entre más tardara en relacionarse con todos esos hombres, mejor para ella, nunca había sido muy buena hablando con chicos. Había practicado saludos y buscado en internet conversaciones y hobbies que les gustaban, quería poder llevarse bien con ellos, después de todo, si todo salía como planeado, pasaría un año allí, pero aun así, estaba nerviosa.

La novata escuchaba la bulla que hacían los recién llegados, risas reprimidas y voces ahogadas se percibían en el oscurecido dormitorio. Miraba fijamente la pared que estaba en frente de ella, cuando de repente vio una cabeza rubia asomarse por arriba de la litera quedando colgada al revés en frente de ella.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres el nuevo? – Preguntó sonriente y amable – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo…yo…- la chica no se esperaba a tener que hablar con alguien tan de repente.

-¿Yoyo? – dijo el rubio divertido.

-¡No! – Contestó intentando calmarse - yo me llamo Hyuga…Hinata… ¿y usted?

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! – dijo el chico que colgaba arriba de la litera. Hinata se le quedo viendo a los ojos, distinguió un azul cielo hermoso.

-¡G-gusto en conocerte U-Uzumaki-San!-tartamudeo

-Vamos no tienes que ser tan serio, solo dime Naruto… - El rubio intento ver su rostro en la obscuridad, tenía una voz tan suave que se le hizo extraño, una duda le paso por la mente, pero la desecho enseguida, era imposible.

-Bien, Naruto…-kun –aceptó la Hyuga pero el chico ya no estaba ahí, su rostro le quemaba y estaba agradecida de que luz estuviera apagada, seguramente estaba de color escarlata. Definitivamente, tenía que dejar su timidez de un lado, estaría rodeada de chicos, no podía seguir con su tartamudeo y timidez de niña boba habitual.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama y se encontró con el rostro de un moreno, en la litera de al lado.

-H-hola…soy Hyuga, Hinata – se presentó tímida al chico que la miraba.

-Ash…esto será problemático – Contestó el otro dándole la espalda, la chica solo frunció el ceño, esa reacción era muy grosera de su parte.

.

Al día siguiente, a las cinco de la mañana, después de que sonara la corneta, todos los soldados se pararon, ella se levantó rápidamente tras ellos, llevaba su pijama de pantalón y camisa de rayas, se estiro y sus ojos se fueron exorbitando poco a poco al empezar a ver, en frente de ella, todo un desfiles de brazos y pechos musculosos, todos ellos sin excepción dormían en bóxer, no pudo impedirse sonrojar al máximo al ver sus cuerpos esculturales, se voltio ágilmente dándoles la espalda para que no vieran el color arándano que había seguramente tomado su rostro.

De acuerdo, tenía que calmarse, pensaba mientras giraba, no dejaría que sus hormonas se alborotaran con tan poco, no era para tanto, ¿cierto?…pero justo en el momento en que se voltio, el rubio de la noche anterior bajó de su litera y quedó a unos centímetros de ella.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡O-Ohayou!- saludó apretando los ojos con fuerza, para no verlo, a él también, en un sexy bóxer.

-Chico…las duchas son para el otro lado…- comentó señalándole el lugar a donde se tenía que dirigir y mirándole extrañado. Abrió un ojo y se giró para dirigirse al lugar que señalaba su compañero.

Fijaba el camino en frente de ella, evitando voltear a ver a cualquiera de ellos, aunque le era bastante difícil, ya que se pavoneaban como si nada, intentaba limitar sus ojos a sus rostros, pero cuando empezaron a quitarse la única prenda que les quedaba para meterse a las duchas, se atoró con su misma saliva, empezó a toser energéticamente, todos voltearon a ver al nuevo, al no aguantar más la presión, salió corriendo y se encerró en un baño.

-Aaaahhh – suspiró aliviada – _Rayos, por poco me sangra la nariz_ – pensó

Espero a que todos ellos salieran de las duchas para poder salir, obviamente, fue la última en formarse y el sargento no pudo evitar notarlo, la Hyuga fue reprendida severamente y tuvo que hacer 50 lagartijas como castigo.

-¡Cabo! – llamó el Sargento

-¡Si Señor! – Contestó un azabache.

-Que sea la última vez que este soldado ande de flojo o todo el pelotón pagara por ello – advirtió.

-¡Sí Señor! –Asintió el chico, ninguno de sus compañeros voltio a verla, pero sintió el aura negra en todos ellos, tenía que encontrar la forma de que esto no le volviera a suceder, si no quería que todos terminaran odiándola.

Salieron rápidamente al desayunador, había todo un delicioso buffet, miraba las cosas, se sirvió, al llegar a su asiento se dio cuenta que había tomado más de lo que debía, los demás no parecían comer tanto, estaba segura haber leído que los hombres comían mucho…

-¿Realmente te comerás todo eso? – Preguntó su compañero de litera, viendo escéptico el plato repleto y lo menudo que era el nuevo.

-No te preocupes, a mí también me molestan cuando me sirvo – Dijo otro compañero bastante llenito que venía de sentarse a su lado con un plato igual al suyo - pero deberías de apurarte a comer, no tenemos mucho tiempo… – Le aconsejo sonriente. Los vio a todos comer como rayo, así que los imitó, pero era tanto que no pudo terminarlo. Pocos minutos después, el sargento los apresuro para salir al patio.

-10 vueltas para calentar - gritó y todo empezaron a correr, por kami, la chica tenía la panza tan llena que apenas podía moverse, no tardó en que le diera un dolor punzante en el costado de su vientre y después de tres vueltas se encontró vomitando todo lo que había desayunado. Los demás pasaban a su lado carcajeándose.

Se voltio a ellos rabiando.

-jajaja no pasa a todos el primer día – gritó hacia ella el rubio al pasar a su lado, los hombres eran más crueles que lo que pensaba, francamente, se lo hubieran podido decir en vez de dejarlo experimentarlo en carne propia –Será mejor que empiezas a correr, llevas dos vueltas de retraso… - escuchó gritarle y lo vio alejarse.

-¡Lagartijas hasta que el Hyuga termine sus vueltas! - gritó el sargento. Al terminar, la miraban con ojos asesinos, tragó duro, no llevaba ni dos horas y ya era odiada por todos.

Un trayecto de obstáculo, fue lo que siguió en el entrenamiento, escalar, arrastrarse, saltar, correr, parecía ser interminable, era siempre la última en todo, el sargento, parecía disfrutar castigando a los demás por su lentitud. Podía sentir la mirada de aquel oficial sobre ella, por un momento tuvo miedo de que hubiera descubierto su verdadera identidad.

Su primer día fue agotador, aún con todo lo que había entrenado, el ejército era más difícil de lo que había pensado, le dolían músculos que no sabía ni siquiera que existían y durante todo el día había tenido esa sensación de que le faltaba el aire.

Se dirigió al comedor, tomó su charola, se formó en la fila y le sirvieron su comida, no se veía muy apetitosa. Tenía que empezar a socializar, pero no importaba a donde mirara, todos los demás parecían darle la espalda. Por un momento recordó cuando estaba en la primaria. Vaya que había sufrido, nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, pero en esos entonces, tenía a Neji que la cuidaba. En realidad, no sabía en qué momento ella y su gemelo había dejado de llevarse bien.

Llenó sus pulmones para darse coraje. Empezó a caminar, pero a cualquier mesa que se acercaba, se sentía rechazada, así que pasaba de largo disimulando, no quería verse ridícula, miró hacia el frente y se dirigió hasta la última mesa que estaba vacía y se sentó.

Estaba a punto de dar su primer bocado, cuando llegaron otros y sin más, le fueron robando lo que traía en la charola hasta dejarla sin nada. Se quedó viendo su bandeja vacía, todos se burlaban y reían. Voltio a verlos con ojos de odio, Neji les hubiera dado una buena paliza, pero ahora se tenía que defender sola, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos si se armaba una pelea, por lo que solo miró hacia abajo una vez más, tragándose su orgullo.

-_Oh por Kami…. ¡No puedo llorar_! – pensaba la chica, llorar en frente de todos, sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle. Tenía que ser fuerte.

De repente le pusieron una manzana en su charola, volteo a ver al que se acaba de sentar en frente de ella.

-Son unos idiotas, a mí también me lo hicieron cuando llegue hace un mes – animó el rubio sonriéndole amigablemente.

-A-a-arigato N-Naruto-kun –tartamudeo mientras sus chapitas se coloreaban.

-jajaja que raro eres…- dijo divertido – ven te presento a los demás. La llevo a la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu y Juugo.

– estos son un poco menos estúpidos que los demás - comentó burlándose de sus compañeros, los demás, de idiota no lo bajaron, mientras lo abucheaban y le lanzaban migas de pan.

-Primera sección – dijo Sasuke, el soldado con más mando de ellos - aquellos son la segunda sección, Pain, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Zabuza, Haku, Kabuto, Itachi y Sasori, aún les falta un soldado más, no te recomiendo que te metas con ellos, son idiotas, pero fuerte…nuestro sargento es Hidan… y no te aconsejo que vuelvas a llegar tarde a la formación, ni que sigas haciendo estupideces, como ser el último en todo… es un sádico y se desquitara contigo.

Hinata trago duro.

-Teme, no seas tan drástico, solo lo espantas. – indicó Naruto, riendo nervioso.

-No, es en serio, es un sádico… – reitero Sasuke sin la más mínima empatía en el rostro y al mismo tiempo puso un pan en la charola de Hinata, todos los demás imitaron al cabo poniendo un poco de su comida en su charola.

-Arigatou minna…- agradeció, sintiendo por primera vez en el día algo de apoyo.

-No podemos dejar que te debilites, en tres meses tendremos nuestro primer recorrido, si empiezas a estar débil desde ahorita serás un serio problemas para todos… así que no tienes por qué agradecer nada - explicó el cabo, sin ninguna sonrisa amistosa.

El soldado de ojos perla empezó a comer sin decir nada más, Naruto lo miraba profundamente, se le hacía rarito, su manera de comer era tan educada, el azabache se paró, los chicos lo imitaron y empezaron a irse uno a uno.

-Vamos dobe – ordenó el cabo al soldado rubio que seguía fijando al nuevo.

-Ya te alcanzo después teme –respondió

- Es una orden idiota – de mala gana Naruto se paró de la mesa vacía y de manera muy fraternal poso su mano en la cabellera del nuevo recluta y le sobó el cráneo rapado, si hubiese tenido el cabello largo Hinata hubiera hecho coraje porque se lo hubiese alborotado. Cuantas veces Neji no había hecho lo mismo, despeinándola de esa forma cuando eran pequeños y a pesar que era algo que odiaba, ese pequeño gesto, la hizo sentir bien. Siguió comiendo en la cafetería que ahora estaba vacía.

.

-Menudo chico nos han puesto…- comentó Gaara molesto.

-¿Porque se quejan tanto? A mí me cayó bien…- dijo Naruto

-No se trata de si nos cae bien o no dobe…- replicó kiba

-Pidamos que lo cambien de sección – opinó Kankuro

-Quizás Naruto tiene razón, hay que darle una oportunidad –sugirió Lee

-A mí tampoco me querían en su sección y les he resultado de mucha ayuda –consideró el más rellenito de todos

-Chouji, no es igual tener a alguien bastante…como decirlo…macizo, a tener a un debilucho…- opinó Suigetsu.

-A mí tampoco me cayó mal –dijo el Juugo, pero su opinión no contaba mucho ya que cambiaba de humor y opinión como cambiaba de camiseta.

-Tendríamos que ver cuáles son sus fuerzas y habilidades– indicó Shino, pero nadie lo escuchó, nunca lo hacían.

Todos daban su punto de vista y solo podían llegar a una conclusión, el nuevo recluta solo sería una carga para ellos. Shikamaru era el único que no había comentado nada desde el inicio de la conversación.

Hinata entró al dormitorio y todos se quedaron callados.

-¡h-hola chicos! – dijo intentando engruesar su voz. Todos levantaron las cejas como saludo y la chica sintiéndose de más, decidió mejor irse directo al baño para no seguir interrumpiéndolos. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta, así no lograría aguantar ni un mes.

-¡Aahh!-suspiró ruidosamente Shikamaru - Esto será problemático… en fin, no queda nada más que hacer, más que intentar hacerlo más fuerte y tratar de limitar los daños…

-Bien – dijo el azabache, que a pesar de ser el cabo, sabía que Shikamaru era bastante inteligente– ya escucharon, limitemos los daños…. ¡Naruto!… eres responsable del Hyuga.

-¿Yo? ¿Porque yo?

-Porque te cae bien – Contestó el azabache – ¡y porque te lo ordenó yo!

Naruto solo lo miro de mala gana, pero no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se había levantado 15 minutos más temprano que todos, al sonar las cornetas, ella ya estaba bañada y vestida, todos corrieron a ducharse como el día anterior. Ella regreso al cuarto a acomodar la cama, no se dejó distraer por los cuerpos esculturales de sus compañeros y así, al llegar el Sargento Hidan, todos estaban en sus puestos.

Estaba contenta, todo parecía haber empezado bien en su segundo día, solo le preocupaba una cosa, mientras estaba vistiéndose minutos antes había escuchado un ruido, por un momento se sintió observada, pero reviso atentamente y no vio a nadie. Seguramente estaba tan nerviosa de que alguien la viera que se estaba imaginando cosas, pero por si las dudas, de ahora en adelante, mejor se pararía media hora más temprano.

El sargento Hidan, se paró en frente de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, lo fijo a los ojos.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Haz tendido mal la cama! – gritó, intimidándola.

-No... No es verdad – respondió la chica sin pensar, sabía que era mentira, ella sabía bien tender las camas al estilo militar, su padre se los había enseñado desde pequeños, a Neji y a ella.

-¡HE DICHO HAS TENDIDO MAL LA CAMA! – vociferó y al mismo tiempo arrancó las sabanas de su cama, haciéndola sobresaltarse. – ¡VUELVE A EMPEZAR!

-h-hai… – asintió con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

- ¡SI SENOR! – gritó Hinata intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Sin saber exactamente porque, Hidan la había agarrado de su puerquito, encontraba errores en cada cosa que hacía, tenía que soportar los gritos y los castigos del sargento, él parecía odiarla. Para colmo, no se había conformado con castigarla solo a ella, sino que todo el pelotón tenía que pagar por sus supuestos errores. Haciendo que hasta los de su misma sección la miraran molestos. Ni que decir de la sección 2, parecían detestarla.

Dos semanas infernales transcurrieron de la misma forma.

Pero ese sábado en la tarde, Hinata se sentía aliviada. Al día siguiente tenían el domingo libre, así que los soldados habían aprovechado a salir del campamento para irse a rolar al pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca.

Pensó que por lo menos podría descansar de todos ellos un día entero, sin tener que fingir y sobre todo descansaría de los gritos de Hidan. Salió de la biblioteca de donde había sacado una novela romántica, después de todo, tenía que entretenerse de alguna forma.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo uno de la sección 2

-No seas idiota Deidara, deja al niñata… – advirtió Kimase – Si Pain se entera…

-¿Y porque se tendría que enterar? – Siguió Kakuzu – Ninguno de nosotros le dirá nada…- se avanzaron a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se empezó a preocupar seriamente cuando vio a Deidara golpear su puño contra la palma de su mano. Kakuzu, tomó al novato por la camisa, era claro que le querían dar una paliza.

-Por tu culpa el imbécil de Hidan nos ha estado castigando todos los días, sería bueno que te diéramos una paliza para desquitarnos – decía Deidara con una sonrisa malévola, mientras que ella, temblaba como una hoja, sus pies empezaron a separarse del piso.

-¡OHE! – Gritó alguien detrás de ellos – ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Los tres soldados de la sección 2 se voltearon hacia la voz.

-Tranquilo Naruto, solo estábamos conversando con él…no te pongas furioso… no te quitaremos a tu novio – se burló Deidara y los tres se alejaron riéndose, Naruto miró al Hyuga, tenía al borde de sus ojos unas gotitas cristalinas y un puchero tembloroso que se asomaba a sus labios.

– ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó al menudito.

-L-lo siento Naruto-kun…- se disculpó con el único que la había ayudado durante sus dos primeras semanas de tortura.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes… - se encaminó, ignorando sus lágrimas para no hacerle sentir mal – Ohe – llamó, al verlo tan indefenso, tenía que cuidar del tonto soldado que, al parecer, se metía en problemas muy fácilmente, solo lo había dejado de vigilar un rato y casi terminaba molido por esos tres, pero tampoco quería pasar su día descanso en el campamento - mmm… ¿Quieres venir al bar con nosotros? – propusó

-¿heh?

-Si vamos al bar, será divertido…cervezas, chicas lindas… ya sabes…- animó

- ¡oh! ¡No! Yo…. No tomó, gracias…además ya he tomado un libro prestado en la biblioteca…- le respondió sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas, era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a un bar, aunque no se podía decir que era una cita, no podía evitar sentirlo de tal forma. El chico se sintió extraño al verlo sonrojar de esa manera, desvió sus ojos a su pecho y leyó el título del libro que abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Oye no leas esas cosas! De por si tu reputación está seriamente dañada, si te ven leyendo eso… no quiero ni pensar lo que dirán de ti…vámonos.

-pero yo…

- Vamos y punto – ordenó Naruto molesto, no permitiría que ese tonto le echara a perder su sábado en la noche, mucho menos soportaría sus tontos sonrojos.

.

Hinata entro al bar, miraba a todos lados, era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con ella y jamás le había permitido poner los pies en un lugar como ese, aunque seguramente Neji si podía hacerlo, pensaba la ojiperla envidiando un poco a su gemelo por tener tantos privilegios que a ella le negaban. Pero en cuanto le probara a su padre que era igual de fuerte que él, no le quedaría de otra más que respetarla y sobre todo, darle un poco más de libertad.

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a los soldados recién llegados en la entrada del bar.

-¡Uuuy! ¿Quién ese bomboncito que viene con Naruto? – Preguntó una rubia de ojos azules a Shikamaru.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Hinata tenía a tres chicas alrededor suyo, dejando a Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru abandonados en un rincón.

-Demonios… nunca pensé que un metrosexual tuviera tanto pegue con las chicas…-comentó Naruto a sus compañeros, mirando a aquel soldadito que se enrojecía tan fácilmente y jugueteaba con sus dedos índices nervioso, se sorprendió sonriendo mientras lo fijaba, voltio la mirada, esperando que sus amigos no se hubieran dado cuenta de que lo estaba fijando.

- ¿Cómo te llamas guapo? – preguntaba la rubia seductora manoseando al nuevo.

-¡y-yo s-soy Hyuga Hinata! – respondió nerviosa, tratando de quitarse sus manos de encima.

-oh, pero que tímido eres – decía una pelirosa – ¿Que nunca has estado cerca de una chica?

-para ser sincero… yo… lo siento…yo…nunca… ¡Lo siento pero no! no estoy acostumbrado a esto...- Las manos de las chicas la toqueteaban, haciendo que empezara a sudar frio, si llegaba a sentir aquellos bultos bien apretados bajo su camisa militar, estaría en serio problemas.

-¿En serio nunca has estado con una chica?- dijo una morena, las tres se pegaron a ella seductoras, un chico virgen, era algo no muy común en esos lugares – podemos enseñarte algunas cositas…- seguían ronroneando alrededor suyo.

-No…¡NO DEJEME!… – gritó, intentándose defender, sonrojándose hasta la orejas, poniéndose más nerviosa por todas esas manos sobre ella que querían violarlo.

– Digo yo, lo siento preciosas, yo en verdad se los agradezco, pero en realidad quiero reservarme para alguien especial…preferiría que no me tocaran de esa forma…Onegai…– dijo insegura ¿Qué hacen los hombres cuando una mujer se les ofrecía tan descaradamente? No recordaba haber leído sobre eso en el internet.

-¡Kyaaa! – gritó la morena, mientras las otras dos lo miraban con ojos de _**¡**__**que lindura!**_

Los tres soldados observaban la escena, horrorizados, jamás hubieran pensado que un chico virgen tuviera tanto éxito con las chicas.

-¡Yo también soy virgen! – comentó Naruto intentado llamar la atención, pero fue ignorado cruelmente.

-¡Baila conmigo Hinata-Kun! – pidió la rubia

-¡No conmigo! – Rogó la pelirosa

-Dejen de pelearse, él bailara conmigo – indicó la trigueña.

-Eettoo… bueno no hay necesidad de pelearse…puedo bailar con las tres…pero quizás sería bueno que supiera sus nombres…

-Sakura!

-Ino!

-Tenten!

Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Que lindos nombres! ¡Igual que ustedes! – contestó sonriente como un niño inocente, las chicas sintieron su corazón derretirse, era demasiado tierno para ser real.

Y toda la noche, bailo y platico con las tres chicas. Lo más sorprendente es que el menudo soldado se interesaba sinceramente a sus conversaciones, hablaban de todo como si fueran amigos desde siempre, era amable y caballeroso con ellas y parecía entender perfectamente todos sus problemas.

-¿Porque se te ocurrió traer a ese idiota? - preguntó Sasuke, claramente molesto por no ser el centro de atención.

- Demonios, es bueno ligando - indicó Naruto suspirando – creo que será el único que se divierta esta noche…

Shikamaru, tenía una sonrisa de lado en los labios.

– Bueno, vean y aprendan a tratar a las mujeres idiotas…- El moreno había estado fijando a otra rubia, se alejó de aquellos dos y entamo la conversación con aquella chica.

A las dos de la mañana, salieron del bar.

-¡Nos vemos dentro de tres meses Hinata-Kun! – Decían las chicas al despedirse del soldadito.

-¡Bye! ¡Bye! - Contestaba Hinata, su mano al aire haciendo adiós como un chillido de cinco años, se voltio hacia sus compañeros para caminar al a par, Shikamaru no había logrado mucho con la chica llamada Temari, pero por lo menos se había divertido esa noche, los otros dos caminaban con las manos entre los bolsillos, había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, para colmo, el idiota Hyuga, en vez de aprovechar a las tres chicas que claramente estaban dispuestas a hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable, había rechazado sus ofertas, un gran desperdicio al parecer del blondo y el azabache.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca había hecho amigas tan rápido! ¡Es genial! – Los tres soldados lo miraron extrañados - ¡Jamás pensé que un bar fuera tan divertido!

-Hubieras podido tener más que una linda amistad, pequeñito – le reclamó sarcástico el blondo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es mejor que una linda amistad? – Fruncieron el ceño, era realmente tan inocente o simplemente era tonto.

-¿En qué planeta te tenia viviendo tu padre? – preguntó su protector

-¡En uno muy aburrido en donde no podía hacer nada! – Contestó ella volteándose para quedar en frente de ellos mientras caminaba de reversa, estaba un poquitín pasado de copas y era bastante notorio.

Tropezó repentinamente e iba directo al suelo de espaldas, Naruto lo logró sostener por la cintura. La chica sonrió y entrelazo el cuello del rubio, haciéndole unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir. Al atraparla, notó que su compañero era bastante liviano y su cintura muy finita.

-¡Arigatou Naruto-Kun! – Agradeció con voz suave, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos perla. El blondo no pudo impedir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el endemoniado chamaco tenía unas facciones faciales tan delicadas y finas que lo ponían nervioso, su mirada se desvió a sus labios color cereza que por un momento sintió que lo atraían como un imán, sintió como su corazón se aceleró y pudo percibir un delicioso aroma a durazno.

Ella también desvió sus lindos ojos a sus labios, al ver las claras intenciones de su protegido frunció el ceño y lo soltó enseguida.

-Ten cuidado –regaño sin entonación.

.

Hinata estaba de vuelta a la tortura diaria. Le era bastante difícil seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, por mucho que se esforzara, siempre era la última y esa sensación de que le faltaba el aire no le ayudaba en nada, si tan solo pudiera quitarse la faja.

-¡Vamos Hyuga! ¡Apúrate! – pedía el rubio en el último tramo del recorrido de obstáculos.

Ella ya no daba más, en tres días, habían estado entrenando sin parar. Sin contar que el Sargento Hidan le hacia la vida de cuadritos.

Estos dos soldados, fueron los últimos en terminar el recorrido de obstáculos.

-¡SECCION 1! GRACIAS A SU COMPAÑERO HYUGA ESTARAN A CARGO DE LA LIMPIEZA Y DE LA COCINA POR LAS PROXIMAS 2 SEMANAS… - gritó el Sargento cabreado. Volteo a ver al soldadito de arriba abajo, Hinata sintió que lo había desnudado con la mirada y se sintió asqueada ¿era posible que se había dado cuenta? ¿Sino, porque la miraba de esa forma?

.

Todos estaban seriamente molestos, una vez más tendrían que pagar por las debilidades del Hyuga.

-Yo no cocino – dijo Gaara molesto y todos los demás se negaron igualmente.

-¡Que el Hyuga cocine y haga las limpieza solo! – Comentó fastidiado Suigetsu.

- Sabes que eso sería imposible – señaló Kiba.

-Vamos chicos, ¡él realmente se esforzó! - defendió Naruto.

- Lo odio – siguió Jugo son sed sangre.

-¡Ya dejen de quejarse! Hinata y Naruto se irán a la cocina, los demás nos ocuparemos de la limpieza – interrumpió Sasuke, Shikamaru asintió.

-h-hola chicos…- Saludó Hinata entrando en ese momento a los dormitorios. Todos la miraron y solo levantaron la ceja para saludarlo, bajó la mirada apenada.

-yo… en verdad lo siento… – siguió incomoda jugando con sus dedos. El blondo no pudo impedir sentir pena al ver al pobre chico que estaba parado en la entrada, tan indefenso y mal, se podía decir que sintió hasta ternura.

.

Todos los reclutas entraron a la cafetería esa tarde, olía bastante bien comparado con lo habitual. Naruto y Hinata empezaron a servir a los que ya estaban en la fila. Cocinar era la peor de las tareas que tenían que hacer. Se tenían que parar más temprano que todos, hacer el desayuno, limpiar salir a entrenar regresar para hacer el almuerzo limpiar seguir entrenando y luego regresar a hacer la cena, para terminar siendo los últimos en irse a descansar. Dos semanas de cocina, los iba a desgastar demasiado.

-Vaya, al fin le encontraron una utilidad al niñata- se burló Deidara, pero la chica solo bajo la mirada.

Naruto dejó caer la comida que le iba a servir al rubio, la rabia que montaba en él lo consumía por dentro.

-Oh lo siento…-dijo recogiéndola y poniéndola en su plato - que lo disfrutes…-continuó viéndolo con ojos asesinos.

Deidara lo miro de la misma forma, pero salió de la fila sin hacer más problemas, Hidan andaba cerca.

-¡Me desesperas Hyuga! – Gritó entre dientes hacia su compañero al momento de que el blondo se alejó de ahí – ¿Hasta cuando rayos vas a dejar que esos idiotas sigan molestándote? ¿Eres niña o que te pasa?

Estaba cabreado, hartó de que el Hyuga se dejara mangonear por todos sin decir nada. Hinata lo miró sin decir palabra, su respiración se agitó sin querer y un puchero apareció en sus labios, no le gustaba que se enojara con ella, recordó que Neji un día también se había enojado de esa forma y había dejado de ser aquel hermano protector, dejándola a la merced de todos los brabucones de la escuela, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. El blondo, vio sus ojos cristalinos, se le rompió el corazón y estuvo a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero en vez de eso, se voltio y de alejó de su puesto molesto, no soportaba ver lo débil que era y si lo protegía demasiado, lo convertiría en un inútil.

La chica terminó de limpiar la cocina sola, ya que su compañero no había regresado en el resto de la tarde. Al salir de ahí, se topó con Zabuza y Haku de la sección 2.

-¡Mira, la niña termino su labor de cocinera abnegada! –dijo Haku burlándose del soldado mientras Zabuza reía del comentario de su amigo.

En ese momento, Hinata vio rojo, sin pensarlo se lanzó encima de Haku dándole unos buenos puñetazos en la cara. El chico intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero ella estaba tan enojada que no dejaba que el otro hiciera gran cosa, Haku logro darle uno que otro puñetazo, pero aun así, no podía deshacerse de él.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos soldados golpeándose. El blondo lo siguió enseguida, al llegar a donde estaban, lo levantaron por la camiseta de su uniforme, para que dejara de golpear a Haku.

-¡Serás cabron! – Gritó Haku que aún estaba botado en el suelo, se limpió la sangre que salía de sus labios.

Zabuza ayudó a su amigo a levantarse mientras que Sasuke y Naruto jalaron a Hinata hasta los dormitorios. Los demás estaban ahí jugando cartas.

-¿Que rayos te pasó? –preguntaron al verlo entrar.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¿Quieres que Hidan nos ponga más castigos!?- gritó Sasuke realmente enfadado.

-¡Ya me canse de acuerdo! ¡Ya me canse que todos me traten como si fuera una niñita! ¡ESTOY HARTA! –gritó con rabia.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-eettoo…harTO…- corrigió -…- se quedó callada un momento mientras los colores se le subían al rostro- ¡Lo ven! ¡Lo han dicho tanto que hasta yo mismo lo pienso! – terminó por decir enojada e intentando arreglar su metida de pata.

Un silencio vergonzoso siguió y todos empezaron a mordisquearse los labios, hasta no poder más reprimir la risa y se empezaron a carcajear haciendo que la ojiperla empezara a respirar como búfalo, la sangre le hervía cada vez más, todos ellos la tomaban a burla.

-Vamos a la enfermería Hyuga te curare esos golpes – propusó con ternura Naruto controlando su risa. La chica sintió un líquido caliente que le salía de los labios y un sabor metálico, se enfureció más.

-¡No necesito que ninguno de ustedes me cure! ¡Ni que cuiden de mí! ¡IDIOTAS! – vociferó y salió corriendo del lugar antes de que cagara más las cosas poniéndose a llorar en frente de ellos.

Lo vieron alejarse, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto que solo exhalo rendido.

.

Hinata tenía una gaza con alcohol en las manos y se miraba en el espejo.

-Auch …Auch…- se quejaba mientras intentaba curarse el labio. Sintió que alguien entro a la enfermería, pero no quiso voltear a verlo e ignoró al recién llegado, tenía su dignidad.

Naruto se acercó a él, tomó otra gaza con alcohol y lo giró hacia a él, empezó a curarle el labio partido.

-iisshh – se quejó justo en el momento en que Naruto presionó la gaza delicadamente en su labio.

–No seas llorón... – regaño clavando su mirada en los grande ojos perla de su compañero, una pequeña curvatura apareció en su rostro – ¡Vaya tunda que le pusiste a Haku! – dijo divertido, bufó, y al no poder más se soltó a reír a carcajadas, poco a poco Hinata, se contagió de su risa.

El rubio lo vio reír fresco, se veía hermoso con sus ojitos sonrientes y por un momento olvido que era un chico y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo, era más hermoso que cualquier otra chica que conocía. Sus risas se empezaron a disipar lentamente.

-Creo que deberíamos de regresar con los demás – propusó el ojiazul, alejándose de él.

.

-¡Soldado Hyuga, lo quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo! – ordenó Hidan severo.

-oh oh - comentó chouji – creo que ya se enteró de tu pelea de esta tarde…

-mmm que no me llamara la atención, hubiera sido lo raro…-contestó Hinata.

El soldado de ojos perla volteo a ver al más llenito de todos.

-Si quieres podemos seguir platicando al rato, pero recuerda, no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo…no estas gordito…solo eres…mmm digamos de huesos gruesos – dijo sonriéndole para animarle.

-Gracias Hinata-kun, es bueno tener a alguien con quien platicar sin que se burlen de ti- contestó Chouji sonriente, hablar con él, le había animado bastante. Naruto tenía razón, era un buen chico.

.

Hinata entró a la oficina del sargento.

-Pasa… ¿quieres algo de tomar? – dijo con voz extrañamente tranquila.

-heuuh…No Señor…pero gracias – contestó un poco confusa.

.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-Hidan lo llamo a la oficina-contestó chouji

-¿A estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó extrañado.

.

-Vamos no seas tímido…-dijo Hidan extendiéndole un vaso de Whisky, tomó el vaso nerviosa – sabes…- siguió con la misma voz suave mientras se avanzaba peligrosamente a ella – yo podría hacerte la vida mucho más fácil…si tu…- Hinata tragó duro mientras reculaba – si tu aceptaras…- Hinata topó con pared y quedó prisionera entre el sargento y el muro - hacerme ciertos favores…-terminó por decir dejándola anonadada.

Hinata no estaba segura si la cosa iba realmente por ahí o solo eran imaginaciones suyas. ¿A qué tipo de favores se refería el sargento?

-No entiendo que quiere decir Sargento instructor…

-No te hagas el desentendido…se lo que eres…- Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par – Tu forma de ser, siempre delicado, recatado, y esas miradas que no puedes ocultar cuando vez a algunos de esos idiotas quitándose la camisa…te he observado, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de tu preferencia sexual, si tu…

-¿Mi preferencia sexual?- interrumpió tratando de seguir la conversación.

-Te gustan los hombres, ¿cierto?

-¿yo? ¡No! Digo, si, ¡No! Digo ¡No me gustan! – Hidan rio divertido.

-Hinata-kun…me has estado robando el sueño desde el primer día…- El sargento se acercó a ella un poco más – debo admitir que eres hermoso…el más lindo de todos en el campamento, me gustas mucho - empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, volteo la cara rápidamente para evitarlo. Molesto, tomó su mentón fuertemente e hizo que lo volteara a ver, se volvió a acercar para obligarlo a besarlo, pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta con insistencia.

Hinata temblaba de pies a cabeza, eso no podía estar pasando, Hidan se alejó del menudo soldado.

-¿Hay algún problema con el soldado Hyuga sargento Hidan? –preguntó Naruto al entrar.

-Solo estaba advirtiéndole a Hyuga que no permitiré que vuelva a pelearse con otro recluta.

-Bien, pero no creo que era necesario llamarlo tan tarde a su oficina, hubiese podido esperar a mañana…Si ya terminó, lo acompañare de vuelta a los dormitorios –dijo el Uzumaki – y la próxima vez que quiera intimidarlo de esta forma tendré que advertirle al teniente Kakashi…- amenazó el rubio, fijando con insistencia al sargento.

Naruto, sacó a la pobre ojiperla del lugar, temblaba como gelatina, no podía creer que en menos de dos meses, ya la habían intentado violar dos veces, primeros aquellas chicas en el bar y ahora el sargento, jamás hubiera pensado que los hombres tuvieran ese tipo de problemas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el blondo que lo veía muy pálido. Apenas pudo asentir, antes de empezar a sollozar como niño chiquillo. Naruto lo jaló para tomarlo entre sus brazos, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo se odiaba por sentir aquella necesidad – No te preocupes…- consoló- ¿Dime, intento hacerte algo? Ese tipejo, si intento pasarse de listo…

-¡No! ¡Está bien! – El chico sobreprotector lo abrazó con cariño – Arigato, Naruto-kun – Hidan los vio alejarse por el pasillo sin poder impedirse sentir rabia.

.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la buena puntería del Hyuga. No había fallado ni un solo disparo.

-Algún talento tenía que tener – dijo Shino a los otros.

En lo que se refería a armas, Hinata era sin duda un as. Su padre les había enseñado a Neji y a ella como ármalas, desarmarlas y sobre todo, desde chicos los llevaba a los campos de tiros a practicar.

El blondo le sonrió a su pequeño protegido, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, se sentía nauseado con solo pensarlo.

Se levantó molesto, necesitaba llegar urgentemente a su día libre, podría ver a chicas lindas y pasársela muy bien, seguramente el estar encerrado por tanto tiempo privado de lindas nalgas y deliciosas boobies, lo estaba confundiendo.

.

Tenían el último entrenamiento de sobrevivencia antes de que los mandaran a su primer trayecto real. Ya casi se cumplían los tres meses de encierro y todos esperaban con ansias el domingo siguiente.

-Ten come –dijo Naruto extendiéndole a Hinata pescado crudo.

-No quiero – contesto haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No has comido nada en tres días! ¡Tienes que comer!- regaño

-¡Que no! ¡No quiero!- protestó poniéndose sus moños, un verdadero niño berrinchudo.

-¡No seas necio Hyuga! ¡Pareces niña! – Hinata le lanzó con ojos asesinos.

-¡Está bien! Discúlpame… escucha, ya solo faltan dos noches más…pronto podremos comer bien…pero no puedo dejar que sigas sin comer…has perdido demasiado peso…vas a desaparecer, por favor come.

-No comeré pescado crudo…- siguió, haciendo un puchero encantador que hacia fundir el corazón de su compañero.

El Uzumaki suspiró, Hinata siempre le hacía esos numeritos. Se rascó la cabeza desesperado, ni su última novia había sido tan caprichuda.

-Está bien – Asintió sacando de su mochila 2 galletas que aún le quedaban de provisión – Las estaba guardando por si las dudas…en fin… cómetelas.

Los ojitos de la Hyuga brillaron como dos luceros, tomó las galletas y prácticamente se las devoró, realmente tenía mucha hambre, después se acostó en la hierba dándole la espalda a su acompañante, su delgadita espalda, su cinturita y sus caderas se delineaban perfectamente cuando se acostaba de lado.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun…- dijo con una voz muy suave.

El rubio se acostó dándole la espalda también, molesto, esa voz angelical que hacia siempre cuando estaban solos, la odiaba, y ese cuerpo que tenía, ¿Qué hombre tenía unas caderas tan amplias?

La noche estaba helada, unos días antes Hinata había perdido su mochila y con ello sus provisiones y su saco de dormir. El rubio no podía conciliar el sueño, volteo a ver a su compañero y vio que estaba hecho bolita y temblaba como una hoja por el frio.

Voltio la mirada de nuevo, quería ignorarlo, pero no pudo, se veía igual de indefenso que un cachorrito abandonado, se voltio hacia el ojiperla y lo jaló haciéndolo girar hacia él cubriéndolo con su mismo saco de dormir. Hinata quedó atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho haciéndola entrar en calor rápidamente. Se acurrucó como un bebe y se quedó dormida enseguida, pacíficamente.

-Te vez más bonito cuando no frunces el ceño tontito – susurró tiernamente recorriendo levemente con sus dedos sus delicadas facciones, por un breve instante se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel compañero ¿Se reprendió a él mismo, que demonios estaba haciendo?

No podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de verlo, estaba tan delgadito que no podía impedir preocuparse y era tan ingenuo y tierno que no podía impedir sentir ternura por su compañero. Se acercó a él, respirando su nuca, se acercó tanto que sus labios rosaron su piel suave, olía a duraznos y lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era dale una mordida.

-¡Joder! ¿Que acaso me estoy volviendo gay? – pensó molesto, pero su enojo se desvaneció al verlo dormir en su regazo, jamás había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien, ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esto por un chico? ¿Realmente era gay?

.

-¡Ya no quiero cuidar del Hyuga! – Se quejaba Naruto a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-¿Porque no? ¿Es tan lindo el muchacho que ya te estas enamorando de él?- Se burló Sasuke.

-¡Cállate teme! – Contestó sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas. – ¡Es solo que ya no quiero ser yo quien este todo el tiempo él! ¿Porque tengo que ser su niñera?

-Naruto…. Creo que ya te hace falta salir y ver chicas… – se burló Shikamaru, sus dos amigos reían de buena gana.

Molesto, se alejó de ellos, eran unos idiotas. Él estaba seguro de su hombría, francamente, unos grandes pechos, unas caderas amplias, unos glúteos bien redonditos, jamás podría vivir sin eso, lo sabía, le fascinaban, pero entonces, ¿Porque se sentía atraído por ese chico?

-No hay duda… se enamoró del Huyga – dijo Shikamaru.

-Joder…Naruto puede ser realmente un idiota a veces… ¿Que haremos?

-No hay nada que podamos hacer…solo, evitemos que los demás se den cuenta…

.

Hinata platicaba con sus tres nuevas amigas en el bar.

La pelirosa se alejó de ellos discretamente, acercándose al rubio que estaba anormalmente tranquilo.

-¿Que te sucede Uzumaki-Kun?

-Oh Sakura-chan…Hasta que me haces caso…- dijo con la mirada un poco vacía.

-Oh acaso… ¿estas celoso de tu amigo? - se burló la chica lanzándole una mirada coqueta, lo vio alzar los hombros.

-No nos han hecho caso desde que llegamos, ¿Cómo no estarlo?…- contestó mientras en sus ojos se asomaba una pizca de picardía.

-Vamos Naruto…sabes bien que los chicos como Hinata-kun nos gustan porque hacen buenos maridos…pero esta noche, no es lo que estoy buscando…

-ah... ¿no? ¿Entonces que buscas? – pregunto seductor, mientras una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios.

-un buen amante… - contestó, sonriéndole, invitándolo.

Él, le devolvió la misma sonrisa, la chica se le fue prácticamente encima para agasajarlo, la calentura se le estaba subiendo a l cabeza muy rapido.

-En ese caso, no deberíamos de perder más tiempo aquí - dijo el rubio con voz suave y ronca.

Hinata volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su compañero y vio a la pelirosa pegada a él como sanguijuela. Naruto sintió su mirada y volteo a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

Vio su miraba de despecho, de celos, de tristeza, de un sin fin de sentimientos que lo acusaban por ser el causante de tanto caos. Esa mirada lo desconcertaba totalmente, ¿acaso el Hyuga sentía algo por él?, pero el rubio prefirió ignorar esa mirada y empezó a besar a la pelirosa apasionadamente para después desaparecer con ella el resto de la noche.

.

Hinata no lograba dormirse. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y Naruto aún no llegaba.

Sollozaba despacio para que no la escucharan, ese tonto, quien sabe dónde estaba, le había costado tanto trabajo retener sus lágrimas desde que había llegado a ese lugar tan cruel y ahora, no podían dejar de salir.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Deja de llorar por el Uzumaki! – susurró Shikamaru, que estaba en la litera de al lado, aventándole una almohada para hacerlo callar.

-¡No estoy llorando! – Susurró devolviéndosela – ¡Y menos por ese tonto!

-Si claro… ¡entonces deja de inhalar tan duro que no me dejas dormir!- dijo sarcástico

-L-Lo siento Shikamaru-kun – contestó, intentó controlar sus sollozos.

A las cinco de la mañana, Hinata terminó por ceder al cansancio.

.

-Naruto…- decía horas antes una pelirosa con la voz excitada y entrecortada – nunca habías estado tan fogoso…

.

.

.

- Nos veremos del otro lado, al final del trayecto - Indicó el sargento Hidan después de terminar las explicaciones.

Cada sección entro al bosque con sus mochilas de 10 kilos en la espalda y un rifle. No era muy complicado, atravesar el bosque, sobrevivir y no hacerse eliminar por ningún enemigo, que eran en este caso, la sección 2. Si recibían un disparo dejándoles machadas las ropas, estaban eliminados, nada complicado, un recorrido de una semana.

.

En dos días la sección 1 había sido aniquilada prácticamente por completo.

-¡Demonios Sasuke porque tenemos que cuidar del Hyuga! - se quejaba Gaara.

-Joder, ya nos han matado a todos…bueno excepto a Naruto y Hinata… - dijo Kiba decepcionado, no quedaba ninguna esperanza para su sección.

-Como si no quedara nadie…por muy bueno que sea Naruto, el Hyuga solo es una piedra en el zapato – comentó Suigetsu

-Shikamaru… ¿porque no dices nada? – preguntó Chouji

-Mejor volvamos al campamento – sugirió Shino que comprendía la preocupación de Shikamaru.

.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres bueno tirando y no le has dado a ninguno de ellos! Todo se fue a la mierda, ¡eliminaron a todos! – Gritaba Naruto enojado porque el plan había fallado terriblemente.

-¡Lo siento de acuerdo! No logre concertarme y no pude darle a nadie…- Se defendió.

-¡No basta con decir lo siento! ¡Acaban de eliminar a todos tus compañeros y lo único que sabes decir es lo siento!? …Lo siento… ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Lo siento Naruto-kun, lo siento Minna – decía Naruto remendándolo imitando su voz suave.

La ojiperla sentía que le hervía la sangre, no tenía que ser tan cruel con ella.

-¿Porque me gritas? -Reclamo molesta - ¡Es solo un simple y tonto juego de paintball! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué? ¿Juego de paintball!? ¡No me jodas Hyuga! – Contestó el otro alzando la voz.

-¡No me jodas tú! ¡Si estas de mal humor porque no puedes ver a tu pequeña y delicada pelirosa de ojos esmeralda… - decía imitando una carita de niña linda - ¡No te desquites conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Dijo claramente desconcertado - Sakura no tiene nada que ver en este asunto ¡No desvíes el tema!

-¡No desvió nada! ¡Desde que regresamos al campamento del día libre te has portado raro y me evitas todo el tiempo! ¡Antes siempre platicábamos y estabas conmigo, pero desde que te acostaste con esa resbalosa sanguijuela ¡me huyes! ¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de estar cerca de mí? ¿No quieres serle infiel a tu niña bonita?

-Joder Hyuga… ¿Me estás haciendo una escenita de celos? - El chico conocía muy bien esas escenitas…no en balde había tenido muchas novias.

Hinata se quedó callada y voltio la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Me estás haciendo una escenita de celos¡…Jajaja ¡No me lo puedo creer! - se burló

- ¿y si así fuera qué? - terminó por decir Hinata - ¿Realmente tendría algo de malo si me enamorara de ti? – La risa burlona del rubio se disipo y molesto se acercó a él.

- Déjame decirte una cosa Hyuga- advirtió - ¡No me gustan los hombres! Que te quede bien claro, si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, no vuelvas a hacerme ninguna escenita de ningún tipo, ni se te vuelva a ocurrir decirme algo como que estás enamorado de mí, porque te romperé la cara, ¿entendiste!? – amenazó con la cara roja del coraje.

Hinata podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba de ella, le dio la espalda, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, varios pinchazos por todo el cuerpo y cayó desmayada.

.

Abrió los ojos y miro el cielo azul entre los árboles.

-Nos eliminaron – dijo Naruto serio, vayamos al final del trayecto, el rubio se paró dejando a Hinata atrás aun adolorida por los golpes de las balas de paintball que le habían dado los de la sección 2, parecía un arcoíris con tanta pintura.

Lo veía caminar en frente de ella, no era capaz de siquiera de voltear a verla, ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso? El ahora pensaría que era gay y seguramente los hombres no querían ser amigos de chicos gays, era una tonta, porque se había puesto celosa, ahora había perdido su amistad.

Al llegar Hidan no tardo en humillar al Hyuga. Vociferaba a más no poder, la chica estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, era demasiada presión, su voluntad se estaba quebrando y no pensaba resistir por mucho tiempo más, a parte la conversación con Naruto la había dejado muy sensible, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no tardaban en empezar a rodar por sus mejillas, hasta que alguien tomó su defensa.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Es suficiente! –gritó Sasuke

-¿Que has dicho cabo?- preguntó Hidan volteándose hacia él.

-Dije que fue suficiente. - repitió mirándole a los ojos, desafiando a su sargento, haciéndole enfurecer.

- Calmate Sasuke… - Dijo Naruto intentando hacer que su amigo entrara en razón – no puedes desafiar al sargento.

-Bien dicho, deberías de escuchar los consejos de tu amigo.

-No me importa que sea el sargento, se está pasando de la raya y alguien tiene que decírselo.

-Teme…cálmate, Hyuga tiene que soportarlo, es parte del entrenamiento y lo sabes…– Hinata volvió a recordar a su gemelo. Ahora recordaba porque ya no se llevaban bien. El simplemente había dejado de velar por ella y ella le había tomado rencor por ello. ¿Quizás Neji, solo quería que se hiciera más fuerte? O quizás simplemente estaba harto de tener que estar defendiéndola…

-¿A ti no te molesta ver cómo le grita?- preguntó el cabo, no le respondió.

-Felicidades Uzumaki, acabas de ascender a cabo – Provocó Hidan sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que venía de perder su grado. El sargento sonrío prepotente antes de darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a un humillado azabache que se dio la media vuelta para irse, el blondo intento retenerlo.

-¡Estarás feliz Imbécil! Desde que llegaste has querido ese puesto, ¿no? - reclamó el azabache empujando al rubio y apartarlo de su camino.

-Espera, no era lo que pretendía…

-¡Si claro! Bien lo dijiste desde el primer día, que me lo quitarías…

-No de esta forma - El azabache lo ignoro.

-Olvídate de ese idiota Hyuga, es un mal amigo – comentó pasando al lado de Hinata.

Vio cómo su amigo se alejaba enfurecido, lo ultimó que deseaba era pelearse con otro de sus amigos, con lo que había pasado con el ojiperla era más que suficiente.

-N-Naruto-Kun…no te sientas mal…estoy segura que su enojo se le pasara rápido…- intentó animar Hinata con su dulce vocecita al verlo tan afligido.

-Arigatou Hinata…- respondió con voz tenue, dándole la espalda para irse, lo miro de reojo – ohe…discúlpame por hace rato…fui muy duro contigo…yo…en verdad, agradezco tus sentimientos, pero… no puedo corresponderte… si entiendes, ¿verdad?

-hum…- asintió ella - no te preocupes…-sonrió aunque por dentro se sentía muy desdichada.

El blondo notó el destello de tristeza en sus ojos a pesar de su sonrisa y le rompió el corazón.

¿Porque tenía que importarle tanto los sentimientos de ese chico? Eso lo tenía completamente confundido y lo estaba volviendo loco.

.

-Entonces tu eres Hyuga Neji…pensé que Hiashi solo tenía un varón. – dijo el coronel Jiraiya intrigado.

-Tuvo gemelos – Contestó Neji, Jiraiya rio

– Bueno, no se parecen en nada…- dijo - Bien Soldado Hyuga, Quinto regimiento, tercer batallón, segunda sección…

.

Hinata estaba hecha una estatua de sal al ver a su gemelo en los dormitorios esa tarde. Trago duro, quiso esconderse, pero Neji ya la había visto y sonrió de lado.

Hizo un puchero volteándole la cara.

-Ohayou…Nii-chan – le dijo burlón.

-Ohayou…Nii-San – contestó haciendo énfasis en cada silaba, lo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia, su hermana siempre se metía en cada lio.

-Te vez mejor con el cabello largo…- Puso su mano sobre su cabeza sobándole el cráneo rapado, los demás observaban la escena y veían la tensión subir entre los hermanos.

-Que sucede, ¿estás de mal humor? - Los ojos de la chica querían asesinarlo – No me digas que estás en tu semana pre-menstrual – se burló, los demás ahogaron unas risas – Me disculpó de ante mano con todos, mi hermanito puede ser insoportable cuando se lo propone, una verdadera niñita consentida.

La chica jaló a su hermano a fuera del dormitorio, no le permitiría que le echara todo a perder.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Para qué viniste? – preguntó enfurecida.

-¡Si serás idiota Hinata! –Dijo Neji en cuanto estuvieron a solas – Por tu culpa tuve que venir aquí… ¡sabes bien como es papa y tu vienes y te metes aquí entre toda esta bola de hombres lujuriosos!

-¡No son lujuriosos! ¡Son buenos chicos! ¡Además ninguno sabe que soy mujer idiota!

-Eso espero…que no me llegue a enterar que uno de esos imbéciles te pone la mano encima, papa me envió a cuidarte y no puedo hacer nada más que obedecerle, pero si fuera por mí ¡podrías irte al diablo!

-Ay ¿no me digas? ¡Si no me lo dices nunca me hubiese dado cuenta que te vale un pepino lo que me suceda!

-¡Hey! ¡No tengo porque ser tu protector! Así que no quieras hacerme sentir mal…- Hinata se fue refunfuñando, jamás podría llevarse bien con él, era un imbécil.

Iba cabreada, pero su enojo se le bajo en un ratito al momento en que choco con Deidera que venía seguido de Kakusu y Kisame.

-G-Gomen- dijo antes de intentar irse, pero aquel rubio lo agarró por la camiseta y lo pegó hasta la pared. Naruto había salido tras los hermanos, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el Hyuga menor, vio la escena, iba a ir directo a romperle la cara a Deidara, pero al ver a Neji avanzando hacia donde estaban los otros, se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a defender a tu hermanito?- preguntó Deidara.

-¿Yo? Para que…es hombrecito, puede defenderse solo…- Hinata lo vio seguir su camino, dejándola indefenza con esos tres.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No piensas ayudar a tu hermano? –preguntó Naruto al verlo pasar a su lado sin ninguna preocupación.

-No es mi obligación –respondió simplemente.

La ojiperla se sentía asfixiar, si no hacía nada, terminaría molida por esos tres. Se sujetó de los brazos de su agresor.

-Déjame en paz – dijo entre dientes, antes de soltar una patada con todas sus fuerzas entre las piernas del que la sujetaba, haciendo que se doblara del dolor y la dejara caer al suelo. Los otros dos le iban a saltar en encima, pero Naruto llego a tiempo a segundarlo, así que solo ayudaron al rubio a pararse y se fueron.

-Regresemos con los demás…- dijo ayudando al soldadito que intentaba recuperar el aire.

.

-¿Así que tienes un gemelo? –preguntó Chouji al verla entrar al dormitorio.

-Sí, desgraciadamente - contestó

-Wow… no se parecen en nada- dijo Kiba

-No, creo que el heredo los mejores genes… – comentó Gaara

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella

-Pues que…

-Ahh…para que me miento, sé que no le llego ni a los talones…- continuó derrotada

-No molesten al chico, él me cae mejor que su gemelo arrogante – expresó Juugo

-Hinata-kun, ¿estarás bien compitiendo contra tu hermano? – preguntó Shino

-Más le vale, sino yo mismo lo mato – amenazó Suigetsu

-Cálmate...además le ayudaremos…Neji quedara como imbécil en frente de tu padre y no le quedara más que respetarte – dijo Kankuro

-Estará bien, ¿cierto Hinata?- dijo Naruto sonriéndole, sonrisa a la que ella correspondió mientras se derretía por él y lo miraba con ojos de borreguito a medio morir. Todos voltearon a ver a otro lado un poco incomodos…no tenían nada en contra de que esos se gustaran, ni en sus preferencias sexuales, pero había veces en que sus miradas los ponían un poquitín incomodos…

-Bien, habrá que encontrar una mejor estrategia para el próximo recorrido dentro de 3 meses. La vez pasada nos aniquilaron, está claro que el Hyuga no soporta tanta presión, hemos tenido una mala semana - indicó Sasuke para quitar la tención instalada por esas miradas de amor.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru – ¿Porque siempre me ven a mí? Que flojera….

.

En la madrugada, Hinata se había parado un poco más temprano que de costumbre a tomar su ducha. No había podido pegar ni ojo en toda la noche. Necesitaba relajarse, en el bosque les había ido muy mal y por su culpa Sasuke había perdido su grado. Sin contar que el Sargento estaba peor que nunca, su hermano gemelo había llegado a hacerle la vida de cuadritos y para colmo...le había prácticamente admitido a Naruto que estaba enamorado de él y ahora pensaba que era gay…las cosas no podían ir peor.

El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, levantando vapor a su alrededor. Aprovechó esos momentos en la madrugada para poder respirar libremente, esa faja la estaba matando. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil traerla puesta todo el tiempo.

Mientras se jabonaba el cuerpo escucho un ruido tras ella, se voltio ágilmente, cubriendo de manera instantánea sus partes más íntimas. No vio a nadie, suspiró aliviada, siempre tenía ese miedo de que uno de sus compañeros se levantara y la descubriera.

Volteo de nuevo hacia el agua para seguir jabonándose el cuerpo, pero sin querer el jabón se le resbalo de las manos. Se giró una vez más hacia atrás, solo por si acaso, no podía dejar de sentirse observada, pero al no ver a nadie lo recogió sin preocupación.

Atrás de la entrada de las duchas, minutos antes, un rubio intentaba retener el sangrado de su nariz.

-Estoy alucinando…se me ha metido tanto en la cabeza que ahora estoy alucinando… - dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, no pudo impedir volver a asomarse, trago saliva y sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al ver entre el vapor las perfectas y amplias caderas de la Hyuga al momento de recoger el jabón. Eso era más de lo que el rubio podía soportar.

La chica cerró la llave de la regadera y enrollo su cuerpo en la toalla.

La observó secar delicadamente su piel, para después ponerse crema en todo el cuerpo. Era lo único femenino que le quedaba, su crema hidratante que olía a durazno, la veía inhalar ese olor delicioso a grandes bocanadas. Su cuerpo delicado estaba lleno de moretones debido a las balas de paintball recibidas. Aun así, su cuerpo era perfecto.

La ojiperla miró la faja con ojos de tortura, estaba harta de sentirse prisionera de ella, empezaba a pensar que su idea era seguramente la peor que jamás había tenido. En que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer eso… Se la puso, vistió su uniforme y regresó a su cama a esperar la corneta.

Su compañero de litera ya estaba en su cama, según él, durmiendo, pero en realidad el pobre chico solo tenía ganas de una cosa… y le era bastante difícil controlar ese deseo…

-Pinocho, Peter Pan, pulgarcito, el gato con botas, el patito feo, blanca nieves y los siete enanos, cenicienta, Alicia en el país de las maravillas…caperucita roja….caperucita roja…mmm… Hinata...- pensó pervertido imaginándose a aquella hermosura vestida de caperucita - ¡Ay no! No sirve de nada… - susurraba el chico que no podía dejar la imagen que lo excitaba de un lado, para lograr calmarse tuvo que irse al baño e utilizar otro método, un poco más efectivo, para lograr quitarse la molesta erección que tenía.

.

Naruto era el nuevo cabo y estaba ahora a cargo de la sección 1.

Esa mañana empezaron el entrenamiento habitual. Aún estaba un poco en shock por lo que había visto esa madrugada.

Tenían dos campos de entrenamiento, el primero era el más fácil y en el que habían entrenado por 3 meses. Ahora empezarían en el segundo que era, obviamente, mucho más difícil y más largo que el primero.

Todos empezaron el segundo campo de entrenamiento, cuando le tocó el turno a Hinata de entrar en él, Naruto la detuvo.

-Vete al primero- Ordenó

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-He dado una orden, que te vayas al primero.

Hinata no le escuchó y siguió en el segundo campo. Naruto, la miró molesto, pero no le dijo nada. Los demás se habían dado cuenta de todo.

Un poco más tarde, volvió a darle a Hinata una tarea mucho más fácil que a los demás.

-¡No lo hare! – dijo el menudo Hyuga.

-He dicho que lo hagas.

-¡Que no! –Se alejó del cabo, ignorando sus órdenes y desafiándolo. Neji solo la miraba de lejos, su hermana era muy terca y ese blondo iba a sufrir si seguía haciéndola de menos.

Todos se quedaban viendo, Sasuke se acercó a su amigo.

- Tendrás que tener mano dura con el Hyuga si no quieres que los demás te pierdan el respeto, dobe.

Varios días pasaron, él intentando hacerle la vida más fácil y ella ignorando sus órdenes, no quería ser tratada de otra forma.

-¡Vamos todos 20 vueltas al campo! –gritó esa mañana, los soldados se empezaron a mover lentamente sin preocupación y seguían hablando entre ellos, ninguno había tomado la orden muy en serio. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

-¡Hyuga! –Gritó – ¡Harás 15 vueltas!

-¡No! -dijo mirándolo a los ojos– ¡Hare las 20! - desafío

-¡50 lagartijas Hyuga!- ordenó el rubio acercándose a ella.

-¡No! ¡Correré! - dijo terca.

-¡100 lagartijas! – vociferó Naruto viéndolo como si tuviera el diablo adentro.

-¡No!

-¡150!

Hinata trago duro, sabía que Naruto no estaba jugando.

-Sí señor… – terminó por responder.

-¿Alguien más quiere contradecir mis órdenes? – gritó Naruto hacia los demás. Todos xe dirigieron la pista.

- Naruto, no servirá de nada que intentes hacerle la vida fácil – dijo Shikamaru acercándose a él y al azabache.

-No estoy intentando hacerle la vida fácil…

-¿Crees que somos idiotas? – preguntó el Sasuke

-claro que no…

-150 lagartijas, no estoy seguro que pueda con eso, dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-Dobe, dije que fueras duro, pero no tienes que olvidarte que es una chica… - Naruto se quedó mudo…

-¿D-Desde cuando lo saben? - tartamudeo

-Desde el primer día que llegó – dijo Shikamaru - es bastante obvio… - Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke.

- Bueno…casi desde el primer día, la sorprendí en la madrugada vistiéndose después de la ducha…

-¡Teme! – gritó Naruto entre dientes agarrándole por la camiseta – ¿Que viste desgraciado?

-¡Oye cálmate! – Le contesto, está claro que no tanto como tú… - siguió para defenderse, lo vio sonrojarse – Pero si vi la faja que trae puesta… y también sus braguitas rosas… mmm – siguió el azabache con una sonrisa libidinosa…

-¡Teme! ¡No se te ocurra volver a espiarla!- amenazó Naruto

-¡Cálmate dobe! No soy un pervertido…además está claro que ella está enamorada de ti…

-No puedo creer que lo sabían y no me hayan dicho nada… sabían que estaba confundido…- se quejó el blondo, los dos se empezaron a reír.

- Era chistoso verte sufrir por no saber si te estabas o no, volviendo gay – rieron escandalosos.

-Bien nos vamos…- continuaron dirigiéndose al campo 2 del entrenamiento – no dejes solo al Hyuga, en cuanto terminen empiecen el recorrido de obstáculos juntos y ayúdala, dobe…

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, que aún seguía haciendo las lagartijas. La chica sudaba la gota gorda.

-No es necesario que termines…-dijo Naruto con voz suave.

-Terminare – contestó esforzándose al máximo. Sus brazos ya no daban más y tenía mucha dificultad en respirar, pero no quería darse por vencida – ya casi término - dijo, pero al bajar, sus brazos se quedaron trabados, ya no los sentía y no podía subir.

-Solo me faltan 15...solo 15 – decía la chica mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar.

Naruto la ayudó sosteniéndola del vientre y de esa manera terminó las 150 lagartijas ordenadas.

-Arigatou...Naruto-kun...- dijo mirándole a los ojos después de dejarse caer el suelo, el rubio le sonrío amablemente. Esa hermosa sonrisa hacia que el corazón de la joven se derritiera como mantequilla. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, aunque sabía que él no le haría caso mientras siguiera siendo un hombre a sus ojos.

-vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.- dijo mirándola con ternura

.

-¿Porque no abandonas Hyuga? - preguntaba Gaara esa tarde.

-No puedo Gaara... Quiero probarle a mi padre que puedo ser fuerte y que puede confiar en mí tal como lo hace con mi hermano…

Gaara suspiró. Conocía ese sentimiento de desear ser aceptado por su padre.

-Gaara no se lleva bien con nuestro padre -dijo Kankuro- se fue de la casa a los 15 años, calló en un lugar inmundo y fue arrastrado por él por un tiempo... Solo ha venido aquí para poder reivindicarse con él...

-cállate imbécil... No tienes que andar contando nuestras vidas...

-Gaara... ¿Realmente lo haces por tu padre?

-Lo puedes decir así si te gusta...-contestó el pelirojo.

-¡Es increíble! Realmente espero que logres reconciliarte con él...- animó, ella nunca se había imaginado que los hombres también sufrieran por ese tipo de cosas. El pelirojo lo miraba extrañado, el Hyuga tenía reacciones muy raras, bufó.

.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, toda la sección 1 termino aceptando al menudo soldado por los esfuerzos que daba y por su corazón tierno y amable. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlos sin tomarlos a burla y a ayudarlos.

Por primera vez, la chica, sentía que tenía amigos, y como cosa rara, por primera vez, se sentía bastante atractiva bajo la mirada persistente de un blondo que lo observaba sin cesar, esa tarde se sintió sonrojar, levantó su mirada para ver la hermosa sonrisa de aquel chico. ¿Acaso él…se estaba enamorando de…él? Si no… ¿porque le hacia esa sonrisa tan encantadora?

-Hola- saludó, acercándose a ella – hoy te vez más lindo que de costumbre – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, él…le estaba diciendo lindo…se voltio para que no viera que estaba a punto de desmallarse, el blondo tuvo que reprimir su risa.

.

.

.

Los últimos 3 meses habían sido peor que los 3 primeros. Hidan llevaba varios días dejándoles dormir solo 4 horas al día y los privaba de comida.

Naruto estaba seriamente preocupado por la chica. Estaba perdiendo peso demasiado rápido.

-Hyuga… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el sargento, sus ojos ya no parecían estar ahí - HYUGA –gritó, se dirigió hacia él amenazador, pero lo vio caer desmallado.

Hidan lo sostuvo justo antes de que callera al suelo e iba a llevárselo a la enfermería, pero Naruto se lo quito de los brazos, Neji observaba la escena desde lejos.

Después de dormir 15 horas seguida, despertó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio suavemente.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Que sucedió? ¿Y el entrenamiento? - preguntó alarmada.

-No te preocupes por eso… solo descansa – dijo el rubio acercándose a ella – en verdad me preocupaste…no lo vuelvas hacer…- él se había estado divirtiendo con ella, haciéndole pensar que también era gay, todos los días la veía sonrojar cuando le decía algún cumplido, pero en realidad, ya no tenía ganas de seguir torturándola, moría por besarla.

-pero…el entrena…

- shuut –calló mientras avanzaba hacia ella, y plantó repentinamente sus labios en los de ella, dándole un dulce beso.

.

El corazón de Hinata latía rápidamente cada vez que recordaba el beso que le había dado el ojiazul. Había estado evitando a todos sus compañeros desde lo sucedido con el blondo, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón para poder recordar esa linda caricia en sus labios que la hacía deshacerse, ese había sido su primer beso, jamás se hubiera imaginado que obtendría su primer beso haciéndose pasar por hombre.

Aún no había hablado con Naruto, había desaparecido de la enfermería sin decir nada después de eso. ¿Quizás lo mejor sería decirle la verdad? ¡Sí! Le diría la verdad, no quería que Naruto pensara que ella era hombre...pero que tal que se enojaba con ella... O peor aún... Si al decirle que no era hombre él...ya no quisiera de ella...ay no, ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás Naruto se había dado cuando que finalmente si le gustaban los hombres… ¿pero entonces ella qué cosa era? Una chica disfrazada de hombre, ¿la convertía en lesbi? pero si de hombre, le gustaban los hombres, entonces era… ¡Aahh! ¡Se estaba volviendo loca de tanto pensar!

La chica se paró de la silla. La biblioteca siempre estaba vacía, era un buen refugio para poder pensar. Voltio hacia la salida y se quedó hecha hielo.

-N-Naruto-kun…

El ojiazul se acercó sigiloso, se sintió temblar al sentirlo tan cerca. Tomo su rostro en sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti…- dijo antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo – me gustas Hyuga…te deseo…

-N-Naruto-kun… yo tengo que decirte que…yo no soy gay – lo vio sonreír de medio lado

-No digas nada – dijo el rubio mientras seguía comiéndosela a besos. La chica solo podía sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez más, término recostándola en el piso de la biblioteca.

Besaba sus labios suavemente, empezó a meter mano por debajo de su uniforme militar, le queria arrancar la ropa.

-¡No! –dijo la Hyuga que no quería que sintiera su faja y se diera cuenta que no era un chico, estaba muerta de miedo. Naruto seguramente ya había tenido muchas experiencias con hermosas chicas como Sakura… y bueno, ella…nunca lo había hecho… No quería que él se decepcionara, además, él pensaba que era un chico y si al darse cuenta que era mujer, se decepcionaba, no soportaría que la rechazara – Naruto yo…

-Lo se Hyuga… eres virgen – susurraba –…Lo dijiste en el bar

-¡No! ¡Digo sí!…pero…no es eso lo que quiero decirte es que…

-No te preocupes…no te hare daño…-decía a su oído dulcemente con su voz ronca, la hacía temblar y despertaba en ella unas sensaciones de calidez en la parte baja de su abdomen que jamás había sentido.

La mano del rubio resbalo por todo su vientre, haciéndole sentir mariposas. Estaba echa un mar, el deseo de entregarse al apuesto rubio, era cada vez más difícil de controlar. Su respiración se agitaba, cerró los ojos. Naruto seguía explorando su cuerpo lentamente, se daría cuenta en una fracción de segundos que no era hombre y ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Naruto… yo… ¡Gomen! ¡Yo soy mujer!… - confesó inocente mientras cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza por miedo a ser rechazada, Naruto solo bufo al verla así.

-Lo se tontita…- respondió, dejándola en shock ¿lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Pero entonces…- no la dejo reflexionar demasiado, siguió desvistiendo, quitándole cada prenda delicadamente y luego la molesta faja, dejándola respirar libremente. Sus pechos se levantaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada mientras que Naruto disfrutaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

.

La ojiperla miraba al rubio con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Naruto, espero que por lo menos estés teniendo cuidado – regaño Shikamaru

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, ¡te acostaste con ella idiota! – Dijo Sasuke

-¡Claro que no! ¿Porque lo dicen?

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la Hyuga que suspiraba cada vez que miraba a Naruto.

-Es…bastante obvio –dijo Shikamaru – pero sabes que si sale embarazada sería demasiado peligroso para ella y para el bebe…

-Vale, vale, tendré cuidado - término por admitir el ojiazul

.

6 meses habían pasado desde que Hinata había empezado su entrenamiento, el segundo trayecto iniciaba.

Las secciones se adentraron al bosque. La sección 1 tenía una nueva estrategia. Se separaron en 3 grupos, 4 soldados en cada uno.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas. Jugar a la guerrilla era más complicado y desgastante que lo hubieran pensado, pero llevaban la ventaja. Solo quedaban 4 miembros de la sección 2 por eliminar.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata cayeron en una emboscada que esos 4 habían preparado. Estaban acorralados.

-Mierda…estamos fritos – comentó Naruto

-Escuchen, no hay muchas soluciones - Shikamaru y Sasuke retuvieron a los otros mientras Naruto y Hinata escapaban del lugar.

.

La noche llego. Hinata soltó su mochila. Cada día se le hacía más pesada.

-¿Estas bien amor? – pregunto Naruto

-si es solo que… no creo poder seguir, mejor me hubieran sacrificado a mi…

-Para que esos idiotas te dispararan como la última y te llenaran de moretones… no.

-Pero…

-Ya tontita… deja de preocuparte tanto, ellos decidieron eso, así que está bien, tomo a su chica entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir mejor -Sabes te vez bastante sexy con tu uniforme…

-Déjalo ya tonto…-dijo Hinata sonrojándose, pero la calentura de esos dos era más grande que la razón y terminaron desnudos entre el saco de dormir.

El ruido del gatillo de un rifle los despertó.

-Dime que pensara papa cuando le cuente lo que estás haciendo…- dijo Neji claramente enojado cuando los dos amantes abrieron los ojos.

-¡Neji-Nii-San!

-Dime Hinata… ¿También te revuelcas con los demás?- Su hermano veía rojo de verlo con ese idiota soldado.

-¡Claro que no imbécil! ¡No le hables así! – Dijo Naruto cabreado.

La ojiperla escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio intentando no llorar por las crueles palabras de su gemelo.

-No le hagas caso amor, es un idiota… - consolaba Naruto mientras miraba a Neji con ojos asesinos por hacerla llorar – Si vas a eliminarnos hazlo de una vez y lárgate.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.

-¡Imbécil, tira sobre nuestras ropas si quieres probar que nos eliminaste!

El gemelo apunto a su hermana y jalo el gatillo, pero Naruto la cubrió justo a tiempo. Su espalda desnuda le ardía, seguro traería dos buenos moretones por un buen tiempo, pero no dejaría que Hinata fuera lastimada por el imbécil de su hermano.

-Baka… ¿crees que nuestro padre no te quiere? Eres la niña de sus ojos…si se entera de esto se morirá de la decepción…vístanse no le diré a mi sección que los encontré, diríjanse al sur estaremos por allá, solo espero que no sean tan estúpidos para volver hacerlo o todo tu esfuerzo será en vano…baka – se paró antes de irse – Oh Hinata… ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la montaña con papa?…- dijo su hermano y se alejó dejándolos solos.

Hinata sonrió y miro a Naruto.

-¿Que sucede…?

- Esta vez ganaremos – aseguro la ojiperla

Los soldados de la sección 2 cayeron en la trampa que Hinata había puesto, aniquilándolos de un solo golpe.

La sección 1 salió victoriosa gracias a la estrategia utilizada por la Hyuga. Neji sonreía de lado mientras su sección la felicitaba.

Hinata se acercó a su hermano – gracias Nii-San…en realidad no has cambiado tanto, sigues velando por mi…te quiero mucho – dijo la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oye espera! ¡Me ahorcas! – se quejó, pero en realidad el abrazo de su hermana le hacía sentir bien. Él tampoco sabía porque se habían alejado tanto habiendo sido tan cercados en la primaria.

.

Todos se preparaban para el último trayecto que tendrían en 3 meses. Serian 72KM de recorrido cargando una mochila de 20 kilos. Y ya no serían solo dos secciones, sino todas secciones del campamento.

Hinata tomaba su ducha en la madrugada como siempre lo hacía, Naruto llego por detrás, beso su hombro y la enlazo tiernamente entre sus brazos. Aquellos encuentros mañaneros, ya eran costumbre.

-Mi amor… no quiero que vayas al último recorrido, por favor… - rogaba Naruto

-Amor…

-Si lo se…

Llevaba días intentado convencerla de que se saliera, el último trayecto era demasiado duro. Hinata perdía demasiado peso cada vez que hacían los recorridos, este sería el triple de largo de lo que hacían normalmente, no podía evitar preocuparse.

.

Llego el último día libre que tendrían antes del trayecto final.

Hinata platicaba con las tres chicas que había conocido antes. Sakura se apartó de ellas y se acercó al rubio.

-Qué te parece si nos escapamos como la última vez… – propuso seductora encimándose al ojiazul mientras lo manoseaba un poco.

Naruto sintio la mirada asesina de su chica, tomo las manos de la ojos jade y las alejo de él amablemente

-Lo siento Sakura-chan…esta vez no podre pasarla contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no te la pasaste bien la vez pasada? ¿No te gusto? – reclamo molesta por el rechazo del rubio.

-Bueno de hecho sí, pero veras…como decirlo…mis gustos han cambiado en estos ultimo meses…– dijo rascándose la cabeza y sin poder evitar voltear a ver su compañero que le sonrió.

-¿Qué? No me digas que tú y… Hinata-kun…

-sí, así es – asintió

-¡oh! Por favor…!no puede ser!... ¡No me des pretextos tontos! La última vez... Estuviste tan fogoso... ¡seguramente estás viendo a otra! – dijo molesta, si pensaba que le iba ver la cara de idiota, estaba muy equivocado

-Lo siento Sakura... En realidad…La última vez…Estaba pensando en otra persona...- dijo mirando al soldado

-¡Imbécil!-grito sakura mientras le daba una cachetada al blondo. Hinata se levantó de un salto de su asiento al ver la escena.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan...- dijo el rubio

-¡Que desperdicio! – termino por decir con un ruidoso suspiro.

-Como comprenderás… no creo poder cumplirte aunque estés muy...bien...no me odies, ¿sí?

-Olvídalo…si eres gay aunque tengas a la mujer más hermosa del mundo en frente, no podrías cumplirle…no puedo creerlo…- dijo Sakura intentando resignarse, volteo a ver a sus amigas – Se decepcionaran cuando se los cuente…

.

.

.

El día esperado por todos los reclutas llego. Esta vez tenían que darlo todo. Solo los mejores lograban cumplir el último recorrido y muchas buenas oportunidades se habrían a ellos si lo lograban.

Hinata, se había estado sintiendo mal en esas últimas semanas, tenía vómitos y mareos, pero no quería decirle nada a Naruto, él se preocuparía mucho. Justo antes de entrar al bosque se sintió aturdida, el calor era sofocante, cayó desmayada.

Despertó en la enfermería.

-¡P-Padre!- dijo sorprendida al despertar.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas estado arriesgando tu vida de esta forma! ¿Qué rayos te paso por la cabeza?

Hinata ya no sentía la faja que le apretaba el pecho.

-El doctor ya te reviso…estas bien, aunque esa faja te estaba agobiando demasiado… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando HINATA? –regaño el padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo quería ganarme tu respeto yo…pensé que si lograba hacer este entrenamiento tu…al fin me tomarías en cuenta…Que estarías orgullo de mi como lo estás con Neji…pero ahora me doy cuenta jamás lo lograre, nunca podre ser tan fuerte y ágil como él…una mujer jamás será igual que un hombre…tengo que aceptarlo…-dijo decepcionada de ella misma, el padre suspiro.

-Hinata… es cierto que físicamente, un hombre siempre será más resistente que una mujer, pero jamás he pensado que sean menos valiosas que tu hermano. Por kami hija, tu eres lo más preciado que tengo…Neji es un idiota por no haberme dicho que estabas aquí y haber dejado que siguieras con esta tontería…

-¿Heh? Pero Neji dijo que tú lo mandaste a cuidarme…

-¡Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, hubiera venido a sacarte inmediatamente! El tonto de tu hermano vino aquí para cuidarte. Al darse cuenta que no habías tomado el avión que tenías reservado, te busco y te estuvo encubriendo todo este tiempo, ya me las pagara ese idiota…haberme mentido y haberte puesto en riesgo de esa forma…

-¡No papa! No es culpa de Neji…-se quejó

-Hija quiero que sepas que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti...y ahora más que nunca...nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza de voluntad - Hinata sonrió, esas palabras a hacían feliz - pero…- la sonrisa de Hinata instantáneamente – afuera hay un rubio que reclama ser el padre de tu bebe…

-¿Heh?

- y no creas que esto te le perdonare facilm…

-¿estoy embarazada? – cortó la ojiperla, mientras no podía contener su emoción y felicidad.

-aaiigoo…-suspiro Hiashi al ver el rostro feliz de su niña - supongo que no puedo estar enojado contigo…pero ese rubio sí que me las pagara…no había terminado de hablar, el ojiazul se precipito al cuarto preocupado y al verla despierta, se lanzó abrazarla mientras la llenaba de besos.

-¡Me preocupaste demasiado amor! – se quejó

El padre suspiro de nuevo, un poco irritado de ver como ese soldado se tomaba tantas confianzas con su hija.

.

Jiraiya se rascaba la cabeza mientras reflexionaba. El teniente Kakashi estaba parado a su lado y los dos fijaban al soldado Hyuga Hinata.

-Vaya…esto sí que me causa problemas… – Comentó el coronel - Teniente, ¿cómo es que no se fijó en eso? – Una venita resalto en la frente de Kakashi. – Bueno supongo que tengo parte de culpa en este asunto, acepte al soldado tan solo con la recomendación de su padre...podría expulsarte por haberme engañado, pero tampoco debí ser tan confiado…aunque este no es campamento para mujeres…pero por otro lado, tu desempeño no ha sido tan malo aun limitándote tanto con una faja…Kakashi-San…

-¡Hai!

-Créale al soldado un plan de trabajo, ya sabes, funciones, horarios y restricciones…tendrás que ver por un entrenamiento físico modificado, según su condición.

-¡Hai!

.

-Entonces…El Hyuga… ¿Es La Hyuga? – Dijo Chouji aun un poco sorprendido por la noticia. Kiba apenas iba sentándose en la mesa de la cafetería, arqueo una ceja para intentar seguir la conversación empezada por el grupillo.

-Así es - Afirmó Shikamaru

-¡Wow lo ha hecho tan bien! ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! – Comentó Lee lleno de energía y admiración hacia su compañera.

-¿Cuál es el poder de la juventud? – Preguntó Kiba, pero fue ignorado.

-Vaya, tengo decir que es bastante sorprendente – admitió Gaara.

-pff no es para tanto – siguió Suigetsu.

-¿Pero de que carambas hablan? – Insistió Kiba

-Siempre supe que Hyuga era especial – continuó Juugo, aunque no le hicieron caso, cuantas veces no se había quejado de él y sus debilidades, demasiado bipolar.

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que Naruto…bueno ya saben…no es gay…ya no tendré miedo de andar por ahí en boxers – Indicó Kankuro.

-¿Naruto no es gay? – Preguntó nuevamente el ignorado volteándolo a ver, metiéndose otro bocado.

-No – Contesto Shino propiamente, mientras acomodaba con su dedo índice sus lentes obscuros.

-Joder…mi reputación estaba siendo seriamente dañada – Expresó el rubio con un aura obscura.

-Bien, pues ya lo saben…Huyga Hinata es un soldado mujer y tendrá algunas restricciones en las pruebas físicas debido a su embarazo…- concluyó Sasuke, cosa que hizo que Kiba escupiera todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿N-n-naaaaniii? – Todo voltearon a ver al impactado Kiba que aún seguía con su tonta expresión de asombro, antes de empezar a reírse de él.

El soldado de ojos perla entró a la cafetería. Sintió la mirada desaprobadora de todos los soldados sobre ella. Inspiró fuerte y entró ignorándolos, no bajaría la cabeza. Si no la habían corrido era porque lo había hecho bien y estaba orgullosa de ella misma, ninguno de ellos la haría sentir menos por su género, ni su estado físico.

Siguió caminando y vio una mesa de simpáticos compañeros que le sonrieron, un rubor subió a sus mejillas. Un soldado rubio la invito con los ojos para que fuera a sentarse con ellos.

-Siento haberles mentido chicos – se disculpó el menudo soldado.

-Naah en realidad ya lo sospechábamos…- dijo Kiba

-Si, como no – Contestó ella, antes de hacerlos bufar a todos.

.

La chica entro por aquella puerta por la que había salido meses antes con una maletita, seguida por un rubio que empujaba una enorme carriola.

Su padre la vio llegar y sonrió, la chica vestida con su uniforme de militar le hizo orgullosamente un saludo a su padre, había terminado su servicio, un poco después que los demás, ya que por el embarazo y el parto habia tenido que parar sus actividades, pero lo había logrado. Hiashi tenía que admitirlo, había perdido a su tierna e inocente niña, pero tenía a una hermosa y fuerte mujer ante él.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicuelos, espero que no los haya aburrido demasiado, realmente domo arigatou por leerme, realmente espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poco, dejenmelo saber con un review!<strong>

**Que tengan una linda noche o un hermosos dia, segun donde se encuentren en el planeta!**

**Sayonara**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo y tambien me ayudan a seguir mejorando! <strong>

**Rizel Iwaki: gracias por la idea de poner la reaccion de los demas al enterarse de que Hinata no era varon, pues la verdad no se me habia ocurrido, en fin, pues espero que haya quedado bien. Saludos a todos y mil gracias por sus comentarios, y claro sigan dejandome sus reviews ;) **

**Sayonara**


End file.
